The MisAdventures of Elizabeth Mills
by thenerdwholivesnextdoor
Summary: Elizabeth Mills is a very different girl from who she seems. The Doctor knows her secret. Are you willing to join the mis-adventures? Rating is K for now. May possibly change later depending on where this goes.
1. Chapter 1: Shall We?

**Chapter 1: Shall We?  
**

I sit behind the cashier desk, my eyelids dropping, getting heavier and heavier. It is another slow Wednesday afternoon at the London Museum.

Through half eyes, I watch through the small door and the big windows of the gift shop. I smile at the old ladies shuffling around, the one mother with her baby who wasn't old enough to be in school yet, and the security guard, George, who is nice, all aimlessly walking. Nowhere to go, nothing to see, just… walking.

Suddenly, my phone alarm beeps. It's time for my too-short lunch break. I always treasure these. My lunch breaks are my time of solstice. These are the times when I can learn. I smile at Stephanie as she walks in to take her shift.

"Hey Steph." I say pleasantly. I have been here longer than she has so, I try to be nice.

"Hey Olive. Taking lunch?"

"Yep. Can't wait. I think I want to check out that new space exhibit!"

"Oh yeah!" replies Steph. "That one's great. You should take me around sometime!" She exclaims much too loudly for such a quiet place.

"Sh… Steph. Keep it down. But, sure. Next time you and I break at the same time, I'll take you." I smile and stand up, patting her on the shoulder. "Good luck this shift." She rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it." Steph was taking what we call the "School Tour" shift. It's about 11:00 so all the school kids are coming in and oohing and aahing over exhibits and then raiding the gift store. It's awfully busy, especially for a newbie. It seems odd to me that Mr. Cartwright would give her this shift with her being so new and all.

But, I'll be back to help after lunch.

I walk down the corridor, my black Mary Jane shoes making a muffled clicking sound which echoes off the walls. I map the way to the exhibit in my head. I walk up the stairs to the second floor; turn right, left, left, and right and then, there it is.

The sky and the moon and the stars and… everything at once. Waiting to be discovered. I ache in my heart and my bones to read every single word and take in all the information. To run around and twirl among the stars. To laugh at the planets and sing with the moon. But, I can't.

Not yet.

I'm not alone.

I am selfish and this is my time. Alone.

But there he is.

To my right staring at a cluster of stars, he just stands there and smiles nostalgically. It's almost as if he is recalling a fond memory.

But what memories could possibly have to do with stars?

This exhibit is brand new so it couldn't have anything to do with this exhibit. And yet, there he is.

Smiling.

Thinking.

Not even noticing me.

His brown hair is parted to one side with his long bangs hanging in his face. He is dressed unusually for the summer weather. He has on a long sleeve shirt with a red stripped pattern on it. There is a jacket hanging on the railing beside him. He's wearing long black pants and worn out leather ankle boots. But strangest of all, is the dark red bow tie, sitting handsomely around his neck.

And to be perfectly honest, HE is handsome. In fact, he's gorgeous.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He says aloud, still looking at the stars.

"What? Your view or mine?" I retort, flirtatiously. He looks at me one eyebrow raised and I wink, flip my long, curly chocolate brown hair over my shoulder and walk around the other side of the huge globe in the center of the room.

Looking around, I notice something out of place. Up against the wall, hidden behind the globe and several other planets, is a blue box. On the top it reads, "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX." It looks like the one that was in the 1950's exhibit a few months ago. But that one mysteriously disappeared.

And here it is.

Back again from wherever it went.

"Well there you silly thing. Where'd you pop off to? You belong to the museum." The odd man is suddenly beside me and he says, "Oh no she doesn't. She's mine."

"She?" I reply, generally confused. "Its a telephone booth. How could it have a gender? And its not yours. It was part of the '50s exhibit. Are you the one who stole it?" He smiles proudly, straightening up.

"Yes I am, in fact. But really, its more like she stole me. Or so she once told me." He places a hand on the smooth wooden surface, stroking it lovingly.

"God. You really love that thing don't you?" I say, sorta creeped out. He looks at me, confused, realizing I had said something.

"What? Sorry. I got sort of lost in our conversation." He smiles at me and leans up against the blue object. "So, you work here then?"

"Yeah." I say with a sigh. "I don't want to work here. I mean, not as I do anyway. I love history. Anything and everything you want to know, ask me. I'd rather be a historian or a manager but, I couldn't get a degree. After my mum died, I was on my own. Had to take care of myself. Can hardly pay the bills." I scoffed at myself realizing I was sharing my entire life story with this stranger like I had known him my whole life. "Look at me. I don't even know you. Why do I trust you so much?"

"Oh. Ya know. I've just got that... face." He says, not really sure of himself.

"Mmhm. Face. Right." I retort sarcastically. "So, what should I call you?" I ask, curious as to what this man could possibly call himself. "I'm Olive. Olive Griffith."

"And I'm the Doctor. That's capital "D" Doctor mind you."

"Okay then capital D, Doctor. What are you doing here? This exhibit technically doesn't open until 11:30. How did you get in here?" I question. He looks at me mischievously.

"Wanna see?" he says, snapping his fingers. The doors to the box open and he slips inside, the doors closing and locking behind him. The box begins to make this vwooshing noise as it starts to disappear.

"NO! Wait!" I shout, trying to catch his attention. "Come back! Don't leave me!"

Then, he is gone.

And so is his box. In the blink of an eye. If I had snapped my fingers, just like he did, he would've been gone. Just like that.

I solemnly walk away, my hope that I had finally made a real friend gone along with the friend himself.

But then, I here that noise again. That beautiful, beautiful noise. And just as quickly as he left, he's back. But this time, there is someone with him.

She is a young, pale girl with fiery red hair. She can't be more than twenty-four-ish. And, I can tell by the ring on her finger that she's married. The wears a green plaid shirt and skinny jeans with ankle boots much like the Doctor's accept her's are brown.

"Well hello, Olive." She says with a thick Scottish accent. "I'm Amy. I'm the Doctors companion. We travel together." Amy says to me smiling. I shake her hand and she looks at me strangely. It's not quite jealousy. Maybe a bit with a twinge of remorse. But there's something else too. Fierce loyalty. She thinks I might be taking her place. Which wasn't my intention. She obviously misses traveling with this man. She hasn't done it for quite sometime and she thinks-

"Traveling?" I say, cutting myself off and speaking my thoughts aloud. "Traveling where? And how?" The Doctor chuckles.

"The correct question would be when." he replies and then smiles at Amy. She looks at me and begins to explain.

"This," she says, pointing at the box, "Is called a TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a spaceship and a time machine. The Doctor uses it to travel through all of time and space and save other people from aliens and stuff. I, travel with him as his... helper." she explains. It's all starting to make sense now. How he was there and now he's here and how the box disappeared.

"But wait. If this is a spaceship... then that means your-" The Doctor cuts me off.

"An alien. Yes."

"But, you look human!"

"No. You look Time Lord." he retorts. I giggle.

"Time Lord? Lord of Time?" He steps back.

"What?! It's cool!" He adjusts his bow tie and says "Like bow ties."

"And fezzes." adds Amy.

"YES!" he exclaims, high-five-ing her. He looks at me again and then looks at Amy. "What'da ya think Pond? Should we introduce them?" He smiles at me again and says, "I think they'll get along well."

"Yes. Elizabeth definitely will LOVE Olive." she says, also smiling at me.

"Well let's go then!" he says, holding the door open for me. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: I Beg Your Pardon?

I enter the... what was it? Oh! TARDIS and look around in utter shock. "It's... it's... bigger! On the... inside!" I turn in a circle to get a good look. Trying to take everything in, I stumble back into the Doctor's arms. I blush at the feeling of his cool hands on my arms as he helps he catch my balance.

"Pretty fantastic right?" he says, his amazingly blue eyes staring straight into my bright green ones.

"Yes. Yes it is." I finally catch my balance and walk around the control board, amazed by all the switches and lights and sounds. "Wow." I breath.

"So!" He says. "I think it's time for you to meet someone very close to me!" he says smiling. He presses a button and the television screen starts ringing like an old fashion phone. Suddenly a girl appears on the screen, her red hair almost the same shade as Amy's, her blue-grey eyes sparkling.

"Hey you!" she exclaims. Her British accent as thick as her long eyelashes. "Just got out of the shower and dressed. Gotta do my make-up. I'll be down in a sec." She smiles and closes out the screen.

"Who's that again?" I question.

"That's Elizabeth. She's in a different part of the TARDIS. It's easier just to call her then to yell." he smiles and turns back to his controls, tweaking and playing with things, Amy following suite. Suddenly, there's Elizabeth, running into the control room out of hallway and jumping down the stairs.

"Hey Doctor! Look what I pulled out of the TARDIS wardrobe matrix!" She points to her shirt. Its gray and has the words "Support Our Time Lords for a better future! (and past) printed in blue. Then it has a black silhouette of the TARDIS in the middle of it. She's also wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of red trainers. Her bangs sweep over one eye and the rest of it is layered, falling to her shoulders. There is a very thin line of eyeliner under her happy eyes and her lips are bright red with lipstick.

"You know, no one is going to get it right?" says the Doctor mockingly. She smiles ear to ear.

"I know. But that's beside the point." She runs over, stands on her toes and kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls away, he looks in her eyes lovingly. He strokes her brightly colored hair.

"You got all the best traits. Even after all this time, you still look like your mother."

"Oh don't be so sentimental. Your worthless emotional." She smiles teasingly and he kisses her lightly on her forehead.

Then he turns to me and says loudly, "This is Olive. I thought she might make a good companion for you. Especially as your first." I smile sheepishly and wave.

"Hi." I say quietly. She squeals and runs over to me, giving me a huge hug like I'm her new best friend.

"Okay." says the Doctor, pulling her off of me. "Don't scare the poor girl."

"It's okay Doctor. I haven't been hugged since..." The room falls silent. The only noise to be heard is the quite thrum of the TARDIS. "So, you guys are really close then?" I say pointing at Elizabeth. "Are you guys... er... romantically involved or something?" Elizabeth and the Doctor look at each other slowly, smile, and then begin to laugh as hard as they possibly can.

"I-I-I-beg-you-your-par-par-pardon?" Elizabeth stutters through laughing and coughing.

"She! She thought! Hahaha!" the Doctor guffaws.

"It's okay kid." Amy says, patting me on the shoulder. "They did the same thing to me." I was utterly confused.

"So, then what? If your not in a relationship..." They both slowly calmed down and cleared their throats.

"I guess I should introduce you properly." says the Doctor. "Olive, this is my daughter, Elizabeth."


End file.
